ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gumball 10: Hero Generation!
Plot Ben Tennyson accidently teleported the Ultimatrix to Gumball Watterson's Universe, and Gumball discovered it. Now Gumball, 14, has become Gumball 10 and Darwin has Kevin's powers, Penny with Anodite powers and Anais now thought as the Ultimatrix Creator! Video Games Gumball 10: Ultimate Hero! Characters Heroes Gumball Watterson/Ultimate Gumball Darwin Watterson/''Ultimate Darwin'' Penny/Ultimate Penny Zonic The Porcupine E.V.Os (Evil Villians from Ohio) Miss Simian Llabmug Tina Rex and the Beastly Bonkers (Tina, Jamie and Carrie) Bobert Season 2 Villians HGB: Heroes Gone Bad Ben Tennyson Kevin Levin Gwen Tennyson Llabmug Episode Guide Season 1: 2011 Dawn of Gumball 10! Gumball becomes a hero in Elmore with the help of the gang! Penny and the Temple of Antidotes! Anais sends Penny and Gumball on a mission to find Anidotes! Darwin's Out of Control!!! When Fusion Matter infects Darwin, Gumball and Penny have to travel to Planet Fuse and defeat Fuse! Love At First Fright... It's School Prom, and Gumball asks Penny to the dance. However, The EVOs start to invade the Prom. So it's up to Gumball, Penny and Darwin to save everyone! Gumball Watterson And The Negatrix Universe! Gumball goes to another world and meets his evil alternate twin again: Llabmug! Gumball Generations Darwin is playing his and Gumball's newest video game, Zonic Generations (A parody of Sonic Generations) but when Penny starts playing Zonic Generations, she uses the "Illgeal Forbidden Zonic Generations Ultimate Cheat" she takes Gumball, Darwin and herself into Zonic Generations as they team up with Zonic! Herolympics Gumball and co. have been chosen into the greatest heroes competition "The Herolympics"! But it's not goning to be easy, There is Zonic, Gario, Ken 10 and even stronger heroes! Gumball 10: Return of Zonic and Babuu! Llabmug has realesed Zonic the Porcupine and Babuu into Elmore. Gumball and the gang has to Elmore in this Season 1 movie finale special where it's so good '''TWO '''dimensions are not enough! Gumball 10 Returns It's been a year since Team Gumball split up. But with Ben Tennyson becoming evil, Team Gumball reunite in the craziest Season Premire Gumball's ever had! The Fight Before Christmas It's Christmas Eve, and Team Gumball are pumped for Christmas. Until, Pyronites, Methanosians and Evolved Methanosians invade Elmore in the Ultimate Fight Before Christmas! Movies/Specials Gumball 10: Return of Zonic and Babuu! Gumball and the gang find out that Llabmug has realesed Babuu from Zonic Generations. So it's up to Gumball, Zonic, Darwin and Penny to save Elmore from a Cosmic Destruction! Noah 10-Gumball 10: Heroes Unleashed The greatest ultimate crossover movie of all time has came! Gumball meets Noah in the crossover you'll never forget! Season 2: Gumball 10: GO! Lazy Day It's Saturday, and Gumball decides to have his lazy day, until it's stopped by evil! Gumball's New Game Gumball and Darwin buy a new video game: Street Fighter IV. However Gumball is stuck trying to complete level 1! Gumball at Gym Gumball makes a new workout DVD called: Gumball at Gym. An Interview With Superhero Gumball Watterson Gumball gets interviewed. DVDS Gumball 10: Hero Generation: The Beginnings Category:Episodes in Gumball 10: Hero Generation! Category:Episode Guides Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:RexTennyson